


Roost

by Garmadon_Is_Hot



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Egg Laying, Incest, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmadon_Is_Hot/pseuds/Garmadon_Is_Hot
Summary: Lloyd and Garmadon share a room, Lloyd gets hot and bothers, and it ends with Garmadon laying eggs in his son.
Relationships: Garmadon/Lloyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Roost

Garmadon and Lloyd were staying in the same room as Lloyd had been moved from his shared room. There was one issue with this, however. Lloyd often masturbated to his father but sleeping next to Garmadon only made it worse. Lloyd laid there, unable to sleep as he listened to Garmadon’s breathing.  
Garmadon was fully awake, knowing that his son was staring at him. There was a shift to his right, then a small, almost unnoticeable huff. Glancing towards Lloyd, he saw that he had shifted to face towards the wall. A soft strawberry smell drifted through the air along with a slick sound. Garmadon raised an eyebrow as he scanned Lloyd’s body, but what he saw made his cock twitch with interest. He could see Lloyd’s hand moving under the blanket, thrusting into his ass. The slick sound was lube.  
“Hmm, ah… daddy, please, fuck me,” Lloyd moaned softly, searching for his prostate with little success. The boy didn’t feel the shift behind him until something warm and wet pressed against his hole. Lloyd yelped as he removed his fingers, shocked.  
Garmadon took the chance, gently pushing his tip into Lloyd. He could feel his roost shift in excitement, yes, roost. Ever since Garmadon was bitten, he was able to lay eggs. In fact, that’s where Lloyd had come from, an egg, and it damn near killed Misako when he had roosted her. He knew that if he roosted in Lloyd, he would survive. If Lloyd wanted it, then he would fill the boy with eggs.  
Lloyd bit his lip. Holy shit, was Garmadon really doing this? Lloyd gasped as the tip slid further into him, larger than average. There was something wrong, however, as Garmadon’s length slid into him, three full-sized lumps covered the man’s girth. Lloyd almost squirmed away.  
“Don’t worry, kitten. If you don’t want to continue, you don’t have to,” Garmadon kissed his neck, gripping his hips. Feeling a shift he slowly slid into the boy, each lump stretching Lloyd more.  
“Hnnn, w-what are those things? Why are they in your dick?” Lloyd squirmed, held firm by his father’s hands, the bruising grip felt nice to Lloyd. He squeaked as the base of Garmadon’s cock hit his ass cheeks. He was already close.  
Garmadon hummed in thought, though he didn’t answer as he thrust into Lloyd. Each thrust pushed the eggs further into Lloyd, he was sure that Lloyd had noticed by now. Garmadon could see that the boy’s eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging open as he gasped, this wouldn’t last long.  
Lloyd groaned, coming quickly as he felt the round bulbous things shift and slide into him. As orgasm wracked his body he felt a knot form at the base of Garmadon’s cock, causing him to shake harder. Fuck.  
Garmadon groaned, coming as the knot grew bigger. The eggs slowly passing through into Lloyd, each one causing Lloyd’s stomach to grow in size. Fuck his son took him so well, as much as Garmadon hated filling someone with eggs, Lloyd looked so hot when he was stuck orgasming.  
“Hnng- haaah! T-Too hot-” Lloyd moaned, his stomach stretching was hot and kept him in an ever-going loop. Finally, it was over as the last egg slid into him. His stomach was heavy and hot, but he wasn’t able to move.  
Garmadon pulled out slowly, leaning down he kissed Lloyd’s ear. He rubbed his stomach softly, humming as he pressed against Lloyd’s back. Now all Lloyd has to do is lay them. Hopefully, each of the eggs would stay intact.


End file.
